Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a door structure for a vehicle.
Related Art
A vehicle door structure that improves the stiffness of a door main body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-23473. A door main body at which this vehicle door structure is employed is structured with a door outer panel that is disposed at a vehicle width direction outer side and a door inner member that is disposed at the vehicle width direction inner side of the door outer panel.
The stiffness of the door main body is improved by a door reinforcement portion being provided at the door main body; the door reinforcement portion is fabricated of die-cast aluminium or fabricated of an extruded aluminium alloy.
However, in a vehicle door that is formed using plural materials with different thermal expansion coefficients, warping may occur at the door outer panel in response to variations in environmental temperature, and the door outer panel constitutes part of the exterior design of the vehicle.